kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 199
A Strange Habit is the 199th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary With Mou Bu's arrival, Mou Ten tries to leave. However Mou Bu asks him where he is going. He then turns around and addresses Mou Bu as his father. Shin is shocked to hear that Mou Bu is Mou Ten’s father. He doesn't notice any similarities between them. Mou Bu then directs himself to Shin. He asks him about Ou Ki glaive that Shin received. Shin tells that it's still a bit too heavy for him at the moment. Mou Bu responds that if your not going to use it in your lifetime then had it over. Shin tells no way in hell. Mou Ten doesn't know about Shin having Ou Ki glaive. He then asks his father on what brings him here. Mou Bu weren't meant to participate in this campaign. He states that he is here to pass a message from Shou Hei Kun. Concerning the exact same thing they were talking about earlier. At Mou Gou HQ, Mou Bu tells the officers that Ren Pa will appear as the enemy General. However the officers are in disbelieve as the Wei King shouldn't consider him trustworthy enough. They know from past experience that this isn't good. Even Haku Ki wasn't able to defeat him. Mou Gou says that there is no need to become so flustered. The appearance of Ren Pa wasn't something outside their predictions. He states that even his vice generals have been thinking of counters to deal with Ren Pa. This lessens the worries a bit. He then steps outside for a walk. He tells his son, thanks for coming all the way to tell this. He is monologuing that the war counsel will run for a while. He will select some of his liqueur to slake their thirst. The officers are re-leaved that Mou Gou is unfazed of Ren Pa name. However in reality he is shaking. Once outside Mou Bu tells his own officers that Mou Gou being unfazed is a bluff. He tells that this isn't the first time his father has crossed swords with Ren Pa. The officers tells that this shouldn't be possible. Mou Bu tells that both his father and him used to be citizens of the state of Qi. He states that his father and Ren Pa are from the same generation, ever since their youth, they've fought each other numerous times in the Zhao-Qi wars. All the way from squad leader to 100, 300 and 1000-man Commander, at every single rank. However Mou Gou has never defeated Ren Pa even a single time. Hence, his father military career in Qi came to a dead end, so he took his son ad together, they drifted to Qin. After moving to Qin, Mou Gou finally managed to achieve a successful career. But he has never fought Ren Pa again since then. Chances are that Ren Pa doesn't even remember going up against Mou Gou. For his father, Ren Pa is a wall that he never could overcome no matter what. The night has fallen. Mou Gou is going for a walk. However he had a strange habit. Whenever he was under great pressure, he would strip off his general's armour and change into the guise of a dirty old foot soldier to amble around the army camp. He then lies down on a silent grassy plain and simply empty his head of all thoughts. Shin as out as well. He went hunting after rabbits as he then caught one. Not knowing someone is laying down in the field, Shin accidentally steps on Mou Gou head. Both Mou Gou and Shin are sitting at a camp fire. Shin apologises to the unknown man for stepping on his head. Shin shares some of the food he captured. Shin states that the rations alone aren't enough to fill you up. Shin is about to give the unknown man a rabbit bout as he then notices that the man next to him is huge. He tells the man that he never has seen such a huge man in the Infantry. Mou Gou, the unknown man to Shin tells that he never seen such young foot soldier before. Shin however tells that he isn't a foot soldier. He states his name to be Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Mou Gou remembers that name. Shin then asks the old man what he is doing here. Mou Gou tells that he is escaping reality for a bit. Shin then mentions that even after becoming an old timer, you still have stuff to worry about. The old man tells that how older you get, the heavier your worries become. Shin tells he is all ears. Mou Gou starts telling Shin what troubles him. Back in his younger days, there was a man that he often fought against and every single time, it would always end with himself getting trounced by him. Now though they have become old and grey, for some reason he has to fight him once more. What's even worse, even after becoming an old timer, his strength hasn't withered at all, if anything he is still in his prime condition. Shin tells he has no idea why the old man is worrying about at all. Mou Gou asks if he was listening at all to what he was saying. Shin tells he heard him. He tells fighting that monster again, shouldn't that be really good for him. Mou Gou is confused. Shin tells because now you have a chance to make a huge turnaround. The last man standing is the winner. Shin tells the only thing he needs to do is win the next fight, then just keep running away from him. The last laugh will belong the you. Mou Gou is happy about this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Mou Bu *Mou Ten *Ou Ki mentioned *Shou Hei Kun mentioned *Mou Gou *Ren Pa mentioned *Haku Ki mentioned Characters introduced Chapter notes *Mou Bu is Mou Ten father. *Mou Ten didn't know Shin received Ou Ki glaive. *Mou Bu tells Mou Gou HQ officers that Ren Pa will be their enemy general. *Mou Gou is Mou Bu father. *Mou Gou family is born in the state of Qi. *Mou Gou had various battles against Ren Pa. *Mou Gou never won against Ren Pa. *Mou Gou has the habit when pressured he goes for a walk as foot soldier. *Shin goes hunting after food at night. *Shin accidentally steps on Mou Gou head. *Shin and Mou Gou are sitting together at a camp fire. *Shin introduces himself to Mou Gou. *Shin sheers Mou Gou up. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters